


A Blue-Raspberry Flavoured Moon

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Football!AU, M/M, god i love these kids, on a junhao quest!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao feels out the possibility of becoming attached to something other than the feel of elation after making a goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue-Raspberry Flavoured Moon

**Author's Note:**

> would you look at the time whoops  
> writing experiment haha not meant to offend or anything  
> i love junhao more than trashy words written up much too quickly can say

Dribble, dodge, shoot, score, repeat. That's the game routine. Practice is a bit different, allowing some room for drills and team exercises. Yet the basis for Minghao's success in football has always been the same recipe, and he figures that since it's worked for so long, there's no reason to change it.

He isn't the captain of the college team, but he is an amazing striker and one of the top scorers in the league. It's common knowledge that an offer for captainship is coming his way in the future, even though he's just a sophomore.

After football practice, Minghao boards the bus. He finishes what's left of his algebra homework on the drive to the gym, where he works out for an hour before heading to the general store, duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Running his hand through his reddish hair, Minghao figures it's time to re-dye it. It's been a while since he's done anything with it, and the black roots of his natural hair are starting to show.

The door automatically slides open as he steps silently towards it. Heading immediately to the fruits aisle, the Chinese boy is greeted by the sight of a green apple display in the shape of a pyramid several apples high.

He feels a little bad for ruining the perfect figure someone had worked hard to make, but plucks a few apples off of the top of the pyramid. Minghao heads back over to the checkout counters, where a very angry-looking, short, and pink-haired guy in his late teens, early twenties glares at him as he fuiously scans the apples. Minghao avoids the other's gaze and gets out as quickly as he can the moment the apples are in his duffel, safe from the angry kid's lazer gaze.

The walk home is dark, but nothing Minghao's not used to already. The black sky is filled with little wisps of clouds that are lit up by the light of the waning gibbous moon. The slight male looks up and thinks about how a new moon is probably coming soon.

                          x

Unfortunately, their goalie, Chan, is injured in an accident that is rumored to involve shots, a crazy party, and the moonwalk. Chan refuses to confirm or deny anything, but that's okay, because Minghao knows Hansol, who's best friends with Seungkwan and very weak to the Chinese male's large puppy eyes.

Soonyoung spends a large part of their pre-practice tea ranting about 'how hard it is to find a decent goalie, especially at this time of the year, one who's willing to practice and has had more experience than just pee-wee league back in kindergarten'. The blonde male doesn't tend to rant too much, being of the more optimistic and positive brand, but when he does, it's normally something football related, because being the captain of Pledis U's team can't be easy. Minghao, who is generally silent and introverted, knows just when to nod and gesture to make the other feel valued and listened to.

One day, Wonwoo approaches Minghao. They're not the best of friends, only sharing a few mutual acquaintances here and there, but do respect each other. 

"My roommate," Wonwoo begins in his low voice. "Likes to play football too. He's a goalie, a really good one."

Minghao tilts his head.

"Oh, and he's Chinese."

The way Minghao's large brown eyes widen even further and the barest hint of a smile graces his face is all the proof Wonwoo needs that his friend is on the team. No one can willingly resist Minghao.

                           x

A new face shows itself the next day at practice. Minghao blinks, because 'This must be Wonwoo's friend' and 'Oh God he's hot.' The last thought immediately exits his mind, because he's an athlete and doesn't have time to moon over other athletes who are more likely to be of the straighter variety.

"Hi, I'm Jun," the tall, handsome  
male introduces himself. His voice is really nice too, which Minghao may or may not have noticed.

The members introduce themselves one by one, each amking Jun laugh with their silly antics. Minghao stares off at some duck-shaped clouds in the distance and doesn't notice that it's his turn to say his name.

Soonyoung nudges him, hard. "HEY," he whisper-shouts. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF."

Minghao glares at the older boy. "I KNOW. I'M NOT DEAF," he whisper-shouts back.

Jun chuckles, bringing Minghao bak to reality and causing him to blush just a little bit (Minghao'll deny everything if you ask). 

"I'm Minghao," he says. "Nice to meet you."

                          x

Minghao sits in class, chewing lightly on the cap of his pen as he stares out the window at the football field. He's recently dyed his hair; bleached it blonde and added streaks of blue and pink. The new Osiris shoes he's wearing, feet crossed under his desk, match the colour scheme. After class, he dashes to the changing rooms, where he pulls on knee-length shorts and a long-sleeved t-shirt (to hide his lanky arms; despite working out for so long, he still didn't have much muscle on him). His cleats are a sweet shade of pastel blue.

They run a few laps aroud the field, Minghao almost slipping a few times on the dew-covered grass. He notices Jun doing some stretches by the goal and averts his eyes, but not before the older catches his gaze, smiling and waving at the boy. Minghao tries his best not to blush.

Practice proceeds as usual, with the exception of a few practice free shots at the end to test Jun's proficiency. All of the players line up to take a crack at besting the Chinese man.

None of them succeed. Not even Soonyoung, who justs laughs it off, but Minghao can tell that he's rather frustrated inside and will most likely spend half an hour to two hours after practice to work on his aim.

Minghao is last. He carefully studies Jun before lining up and running at a curve, only to adjust the angle of incidence at the last moment. The result is a kick that sails smoothly into the net past the other, whose outstretched arms barely miss the patterned ball. Jun stares shocked for a second before his face breaks out into a wide grin, clapping enthusiastically. Minghao just offers a small, shy smile in return, waving before heading back to the changing rooms. His teammates clap Jun on the back, comforting him, saying that that was pretty much the closest anyone's ever cone to blocking a sot of Minghao's in a long, long time. 

Minghao frowns. Looks like his plans to go home and study will have to wait. For now, he's got to practice.

                          x

The next day, Minghao enters the field with more confidence. He had practiced for a total of four hours the night before: three on the field and one in the weoght room. 

If the other members of the team notice, they don't mention it. They are used to Minghao's rapid improvement, knowing how hard he works.

The only one who doesn't mention anything is Jun. Even after all of Minghao's practice, the older boy is still infuriatingly close to outright blocking his shots, which doesn't sit well. Minghao resolves to spend even more time practicing.

                          x

The seconds tick by much too slowly for Minghao, sitting in his obligatory maths class. He focuses his attention on the football field just outside the window, so he flinches when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, could I borrow a pencil?" Jun asks, grin wide as ever. 

Minghao stares. Then he realizes it's probably rude and that he's been staring for much too long and hurriedly pulls out a pencil.

Jun carefully takes the pencil from Minghao's outstretched hand. His fingers brush the pastel-haired boy's knuckles and Minghao suddenly feels the urge to run to the bathroom and throw up because there is an oddly tingly feeling in his stomach and he can't shake the feeling that it was caused by Jun.

                          x

Minghao pouts. Yet another day of practice without completely bypassing the Chinese goalie. Dino still hadn't completely healed, but Minghao thinks that it might have something to do with the younger's inability to sit still while listening to Michael Jackson (which is, of course, the only thing on his playlist).

The tournament is coming up, and though he tries not to show it, Soonyoung is very stressed. This will be his last tournament, his last shot at college glory. Not to mention that Pledis U hasn't won a championship in over fifty years.

The collective stress level is growing. Minghao can feel it in the way eyes are directed solely at the floor in the changing rooms. He can feel it in the jerky responses to actions on the field. There's no way they can win with the tense atmosphere they've got going on, Minghao thinks.

He says nothing. He doesn't know what to say. 

                          x

Despite the lack of coordination among members on an off the field, Pledis U streams right through the first few rounds of competition. They almost lose to Seven Seasons' Block B Football Club, but pull through thanks to a last-second shot by Minghao and a good save by Jun.

Expectations are at an all-time high, just like the tension.

The night before finals, the changing room Minghao's team gathers in is eerily silent, so unlike the eager, boisterous team from just a few weeks before. 

Soonyoung breaks the silence. "I know we haven't all been here so long," he starts slowly, "but it's been a great season. I've, um..." he wipes his nose as a little red decorates his eyes.

Minghao stares impassively, though inside he's shocked. He's never ever seen the other at a loss for words.

"I've really enjoyed playing with you all. You too, Jun." Soonyoung chuckles, rubbing away the tears from his leaking nose and eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Minghao steels himself for what he's about to do next. As a general rule, he tries not to speak out. But he figures that if Pledis is going to break the trend and win for the first time in more than fifty years, he can too.

"I've enjoyed it too. You're, um, a really great leader." Minghao stares down at his shoes some more.

The team looks at him in shock. The quiet Chinese boy actually talking lets the floodgates loose.

"You know, I actually joined football because I had nothing better to do, but this, I think, will be really special," Vernon mentions.

"Win or lose, I think what matters is that we had fun," Jisoo raises his hand, speaking firmly.

Mingyu, a tall, almost puppy-like member, groans. "Oh my God Jisoo, you are so cliché!"

Jun chuckles. "You know, I have been on this team for only a few weeks, but they've been the best few weeks of college ever. Hands down, the best, most fun team I've ever been on." A true, honest smile spreads across his face.

                         x

Leaving immediately after their team heart-to-heart, Minghao looks forward to getting a good night of sleep for once. What he doesn't expect is Jun catching up to him, yelling "Wait up!" The pastel-haired Chinese boy slows down and turns around.

Jun smiles. "I think what you did back there really helped the team. So thanks. You've helped make these past few weeks really great."

Minghao is glad that it's dark to hide the rosy flush atop his cheekbones.

                           x

Their final game of the season against University of BH's Bulletproof Boy Scouts is tiring, to say the least. They have a lot of raw talent, and the youngest member of the team keeps on making crazy shots that Jun, even with his amazing skills, can't touch.

Minghao is determined to even the score, though. He makes two goals in the first half alone, passing their broad-shouldered goalie.

The team huddles in. Soonyoung says, "Don't go down just yet. We're gonna end this season with a bang!"

The team gives a collective nod and rush back out. Within moments, it is apparent that something has changed. The team is more efficient, more dangerous than before. Jun is able to save more shots, and the Boy Scout's youngest member shakes his head angrily, to be comforted by a shorter member.

And Minghao becomes a beast. He makes three more goals, each one sailing right by the goalie. By the time the clock has run out, extra minutes and all, the score is 6-4, Pledis' victory.

The changing room is silent at first. Then, it erupts into cheers and shouts that could easily have been heard from Mars. Minghao hangs back, not wanting to get crushed. Looking across the room, Jun is doing the same.

                          x

Minghao sits on the roof, strawberry milk in hand. He's never liked alcohol, so while his teammates and friends are inside getting hammered, he's staying sober and coherent alone. He's fine with it.

He feels a presence beside him. Looking up, Minghao sees that Jun has joined him, dangling his feet over the edge. "Dangerous place to sit, don't you think?"

Minghao shrugs. "I can see the field from here," he says, watching the empty green space below him.

"You played very well," says Jun, also focusing on the field. "I'm glad to have gotten to play with you."

Minghao nods. "Me too."

They sit there in silence for a bit longer.

"The moon's nice to-night," Minghao says, desparate to break the silence creeping up on them like ivy. And it really is. It's full and round, and coloured with a bluish tint from the dark sky.

Changing the subject, Jun asks, "So are you planning to go to the professional leagues when you graduate?" 

"If I can," Minghao replies.

"I'm going to be an actor," Jun says suddenly. 

Minghao looks at him. "I'm sure you could."

"Oh, I'm handsome enough; is that what you're saying?" Jun leans in, easy smile flirtatious and infuriatingly handsome as ever.

Gulping, Minghao nods.

Jun leans back. "That's good to know," he says. "Thanks."

Minghao looks down at the other's hands and cautiously intertwines his slender fingers with Jun's.

Jun looks up and smiles. "The moon really is nice," he whispers, leaning back in.

It's right there, on the roof, feet dangling four stories above the ground that Jun and Minghao share the first kiss of many more to come under a blue-raspberry flavoured moon.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel really stupid now because march madness is on and mansae was sorta basketball themed oh well
> 
> thanks for reading hurray!


End file.
